


I finally found 'the one'!

by RidTheDisease



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidTheDisease/pseuds/RidTheDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EXTRACT:<br/>He must have gone out, you thought and you grabed your cases to put the dirty clothes from the weekend in the washing machine. As you entered the Bedroom you noticed that it was as dark as the rest of the appartment but you could see that the closets door was wide open.Obviously, he must have packed some clothes and left.</p>
<p>You couldn't stand the silence and wrote him a text.<br/>-Ben, Baby. Where are you? I'm worried. Please answer your phone or just say that you are okay. I am really worried, honey. I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„I'm home!“

You called as you entered your flat. The whole appartment was dark and quiet.

„Ben, you're here?“

You called again as you shrugged your jacket of your shoulders.

He must have gone out, you thought and you grabed your cases to put the dirty clothes from the weekend in the washing machine. A good friend of yours moved to Dublin and you were spending the weekend with her. As you entered the Bedroom you noticed that it was as dark as the rest of the appartment but you could see that the closets door was wide open.

You turned on the light and then you saw that half of Ben's clothes were gone.

Obviously, he must have packed some clothes and left. You know his work schedule and he had the next two weeks off so this wasn't work related.

'Maybe something happend', you though to yourseld. You grab your phone but he left no massages. He would have called if there was an emergency.

You started to worry as you called him and he didn't pick up.

You did't know what to do, so you called Tom. Tom is Ben's best friend he have to know where he is.

„Hello?“

He answered.

„Tom? It's me, (Y/N). Do you know where Ben is?“ You asked.

Your voice was already shaking but you could control yourself.

However, Tom already knew something was wrong.

„No, I don't. I haven't talked to him in days. Is everthing alright? Did something happened?“ He asked.

„Well,honestly,I don't know. I just came back from Dublin and now half of his stuff is gone and so is he. And beyond that he doesn't answer my calles.“ You said and continued:

„I don't know what to do, Tom. Where did he go and why did he leave in the first place?“

„(Y/N), don't worry I bet it's just a misunderstanding. Maybe it has something to do with his work and he haven't had the time to call you. Give him a couple of hours.“ Tom tried his best to encourage you but he was starting to worry aswell.

„Do you think? Maybe you're right.“

„Yes. Call me if you have news, okay?“

„ I will, thank you, Tom.“

„You're welcome! Bye, (Y/N).“

„Bye.“

 

You hang up but you couldn't stand the silence and wrote him a text.

 

 

_-Ben, Baby. Where are you? I'm worried. Please answer your phone or just say that you are okay. I am really worried, honey. I love you._

 

He didn't reply. You felt sick. You hadn't heard from Ben for 2 hours now and you were going crazy.

You called Tom again.

 

„Did you reach him?“ He asked instantly without saying 'Hello'.

„No, I didn't. His phone is off and he doesn't answer my texts. Tom, I don't know what to do.“

„He doesn't answer my calls aswell. That is not like him. Do you really have no idea what could have happened?“ He asked.

„No, before I left eveything was fine.I don't know. It must have something to do with me otherwise he would answer my calls“

Tears are filling your eyes and you were sobbing.

Hey, calm down. I'm sure there is a plausible explanation. If he doesn't text you within 2 hours I'll call his parents. Should I come over?“ Tom is living right across the corner and it would take him less than 5 minutes to come to your place but you wanted to be alone.

„No, it's fine but thank you, Tom. I'll call you when I got news.“

„Okay, thank you. Call me if you need anything or if you want me to come over. Bye“

„Bye“

 

You were sending more text messages but he didn't reply.

_-Ben, please. We can talk about it. Come home._

_-Don't do this to me. Talk to me.. Text me, please!_

_-Just say that you are alright. That is all I'm asking. I just want to know that you are save._

 

You sound pathetic. You were pleading and begging him for an answer and finally after 3 hours he replied with only two words.

 

Ben _: I'm okay._

You: _Oh thank God!!! You are alive. I was so worried something bad has happened. Where are you, honey? What happened? Why have you left?_

 

Nothing.

 

You: _Ben, Tell me where you are. I come and pick you up. Please, let us talk face to face. Ben, I'm begging you._

Ben: _You are pathetic._

You: _Yes, I am. And I am desperate because obviously I did something that upsets you. Upsets you that much that you left and now you are refuse to talk to me. PLEASE, tell me what I did wrong._

 

Benedict sent a link. As you open the link your heart seemed to stop. There was a picture of you in a fency party dress. You were leaving a bar in Dublin. Next to you was a young good-looking man who's hand was at the small of your back. Both of you were looking at each other and it seemed that you had fun.

Under the picture is a Headline:

**\- Is Cumberbatch single again? His girlfriend was spotted in Dublin with this upcoming model-.**

Your throat tightened as you read the words and you can't breath.

This man in the picture is an old friend of yours. You went to School with him.

 

Ben: _Tell me.. Who is he?_ Ben wrote.

_That's Patrick. An good old schoolfriend of mine. Ben, I know what you are thinking but it's not like that. We met him by accident. Benedict, this headline isn't true. We were just hanging out. Ask Tom if you don't believe me, he knows him. They worked together once. We are just friends._

Ben: _A model, really? Are you one of those girls?_

 

Benedict didn't seem to listen. You were crying , now.

 

You: _Benedict, please! Belive me! Come home and we can talk about this. I'm begging you!_

Ben: _Tell me one thing: My money or my fame? What was it, tell me? I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for you. I thought you were special but you're like all the other girls. Even worse. Nothing special, at all._

 

 

WOW, that was a punch in your guts. That hurt. To hear such words from the man you love more that yourself made you sick.

 

You: _Benedict, I am not interested in your money or your fame. I don't give a damn about these things. I want you. Just you. The silly man that makes me laugh when I'm sick and holds me tight when I'm sad. I'm not interested in the actor Benedict Cumberbatch, I'm interested in Ben. My lovely Ben. The man I fell in love with. The most generous, smartest and silliest man I know._

_Ben: Nice try! I can't believe you._

_You: Would you answer my calles, please? Let us talk._

_Ben: I don't want to talk to you at the moment._

_You: Although it breakes my heart, I fear I have to accept it. I'm going to leave you alone. I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain and I hope that you can talk to me again soon....._ _I'm so sorry._

 

You called Tom after your last text and explained to him what you and Benedict have talked about.

 

„I'm going to spend some time at my fathers I think.“ You told him but Tom wasn't pleased with that.

„ Don't go .. you can't go at the moment. You can't just give up.“

„ I don't give up, Tom. I give him time to collect his thoughts. And when I'm going he can go back to his flat. At least I know where he is, then. I am booking the flight right know.“

You told him. „Uhm.. can you bring me to the airport?“

„I am not happy with you leaving!“ Tom said.

„Please, Thomas.... My flight starts at 7pm“

„Alright, I'm coming over at 5pm.“

„Thank you for everything!!“

 

You both hung up and you started to pack some clothes. At 5 Tom brought you to the airport. He tried to make you stay but you needed some time off from London and the calmness of your hometown would be great.

 

Before you enter the plain you sent a text to Benedict.

 

  * Y _ou can go into your flat. I'm going back to Germany. I'm sorry, Benedict. Call me if you are ready to talk to me again. Good bye._




 

Text sent.

You shut your phone of and entered the plain.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was worried and angry. He was angry at you because you were flying to Germany, because you didn't fight for your relationship but he is worried that you might not come back .

He was more angry at Ben. He just left without telling anyone and he was letting you go.

 

The second he got home he picked up his phone and called Ben.

„Pick up... Pick up... ANSWER YOUR BLODDY PHONE!!“

He screamed in his phone.

 

As Ben didn't answer, so Tom grabbed his keys and made his way towards Bens flat.

He saw Ben's car in the driveway and his anger rised up. He was furious.

He knocked on the door. Nothing. Tom knocked again but this time with more force.

„Ben, I know you are in there. Open the bloody door.“ He screamed at the door and after a couple of seconds he heard undefined sounds from the other side

 

„Oh for god's sake, Tom. What do you want?“ Ben said annoyed and angry.

Tom pushed himself through the door. In his anger he didn't notice that Ben was crying. Tom turned around already prepared to scream at Ben but as he saw how pathetic and brocken Ben looked he went silent.

Ben's hair were a mess. He clearly hadn't showered. His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. Tom saw the streams of his tears on his cheeks.

„Go ahead. Scream at me. I know you came here to do that.“ Ben said as he slowly went into the living room. Tom didn't say a word he just followed.

 

The living room was dark and on the table was a half drunken bottle of scotch and a full ashtrey.

 

„I never wanted her to leave.“ Ben said quietly after a short pause.

„After this article and this picture I just needed time to think. And now, she is gone.“

„Picture? What picture?“ Tom asked.

Ben grabbed his phone from the table and showed Tom the article. He reconised Patrick instantly but he wanted to finish the article first.

„(Y/N) said you know this man.“ Ben said as Tom handed him the phone back.

„Yes, I know him. That's Patrick, he's a good friend of her. I think they went to school together. I worked with him once.“ Ben nodded.

„I can't believe that you believed the press more that your own girlfriend.“

Ben didn't respond he just looked towards the wooden floor.

 

„Did you know that she stayed in the UK because of you?“ Tom continued after a second and caught Ben's attantion.

„She wanted to go back to Germany after her acting course. She already had a job in an ensemble in Germany.I begged her to stay but I couldn't convince her so I asked her out, one last time. Dancing, Like we always did. She agreed and we went out. This was the night she met you. Do you remember that night?“ Tom's gaze was fixed on the carpet.

„Yes, I do. I instantly fell in love with her.“ Ben replied.

„And so did she. She was head over heals in love with you and although she didn't know you she quit her job and stayed. To get to know you.“

Ben was nearly crying again. „I didn't know that.“

„There are a few things you don't know!“ Tom said more to himself than to Ben but he earned a confused look from the man who sat next to him.

„She never introduced a Boyfriend to her family. She always said that when she brings a man home she wants him to be the one. She wants to be certain that it's serious.She wants to be sure that he is somebody special. When she told me that you went with her to spend some time with her family, I have to admit, I was surprised but also very happy for you both.“

 

After a short moment Tom looks at Ben who was very quiet while he talked.

Ben was crying like a little boy.

„Why didn't you believe her?“

„I don't know. It hurt so much to see her in the arms of another man. Tom, I love her. I need to get her back. I ruined everything. Everything we had.“

„You didn't. It's not to late she loves you more than anything in her life. Talk to her.. call her.“

„No, I can't talk to her over the phone. I need to see her. I'll fly to Germany.“

Ben grabbed his laptop and book the next avaiable flight to Germany.

The next day Tom brought him to the airport and he was very happy that Ben was finally fighting for his relationship.

 


	3. Chapter 3

While Tom and Ben talked you landed in Germany and your father picked you up from the airport.

He wondered why Ben was staying in the UK but you told him that you two had a fight and that you just want some time alone. Your father was worried but he could see that you didn't want to talk about this now so he droped the topic.

 

Ben's flight arrived the next day. He rented a car and made his way to your hometown. As he entered the city he struggled to find the right way to your house.

„Shit I should have paid more attention to road the last time.“ He murmured to himself.

Then he rembered that your uncle has a shop in this town so he started to ask his way toward the store. He always liked your hometown. It was a small town and nobody bothered him to get a photo or an autograph. Every now and the somebody came up to him but that was okay.

 

He smiled as he saw the big sign of the store. He went in it and saw your cousin over the counter.

They met once and got along very well. Your cousin is a couple of years older than Benedict.

 

„Benedict?!“ Your cousin spotted him as he entered the store.

„What are you doing here? Is (Y/N) here aswell?“

„No, it'S just me. We had a fight and I need to talk to her and I actually need your help. I can't find (Y/N)'s house. I can't remenber the way.“

Ben talked quite fast so your cousin had trouble to understand him.

„Okay, calm down. I actually wanted to drive to my parents. My father needs some papers and you know they live next door. Just follow me.“

„Oh, thank you so much.“

 

They both got into their cars and your cousin led Ben the way.

„There you go.“ Your cousin said as Ben stepped out of his car.

„Thank you so much!! I'll talk to you later!“ Ben thanked your cousin and went towards the front door.

 

 

The doorbell rang. You opened the door and were very surprised to see Benedict standing infront of you.

„Ben!“ You said. „What are you doing here?“

He looks exhausted and tired.

„Hello (Y/N).“ Ben was anxious how you would have react to him. He shifted from one leg to the other, not sure what to say next.

„May I come in?“ He asked unsure.

„Yes, Yes of course. Come in.“ You stepped aside to let him enter the house.

„I...“ He began. „ Can we talk? Somewhere more private, maybe?“

„Yeah, wait a second.“ You said and grabbed your keys and told you gradmother that you were going for a walk.

 

„We can go!“ You told Benedict and he nodded.

He didn't know where you want to go he just followed you quietly. The region where you grow up is very rural. You made your way through the fields but stopped at a small wooden bench and sat down. Ben did the same. Nobody said a word during your walk and Ben wanted nothing more than to take you hand like he alsways did when you were going for a walk.

 

„I'm sorry.“ Ben broke the uncomfortable silence. His voice was quiet and full of regret. You had to admit you never expected him to follow you.

„Why didn't you believe me? Instead you believed the yellow press.“You said calmly.

„I don't know. I should have believed you. I'm so affraid of losing you that I didn't know who to believe. I'm so sorry. I'm constantly affraid that you'll get bored of me. That you think I am to old for you, that I'm not good enough. I'm affraid that you find somebody that is younger and better looking than me. Then, I saw this picture of you with this young model and I lost it. I told myself that my fears are true and.. I .. I don't know ... I-I am so sorry.“ He admitted. „I couldn't talk to you because I didn't want you to hear how broken I was. But Tom opened by eyes. I realized I have made a huge mistake by letting you go. I did say some horrible things and I needed to see you. I needed to look you deep into your eyes  and  say how sorry I am and how much I love you. How stupid I was and that I want to take you back to London. Our home.“

 

You have started to cry during his confession. Tears are pouring over your face. Ben motioned his hand over yours which was resting on your knee. He wanted to touch you so badly. Wanted to take your hand in his but he wan't sure if you would have let him. He waited for you to pull your hand away but you didn't and he took your small hand in his big one.

It felt wonderful and comforting.

You sat like that for a while.

 

„ (Y/N), please talk to me, scream at me, puch me if you will. Just do something.“

You don't know what to do you are to paralized. You can't think straight. He never mentioned his fears to you, nor did he mentioned that your age difference was so important to him. You feel bad for not noticing it but now his reactions made sense...well, a bit.

 

You squeezed his Hand... that was the only thing you could do.

 

„ I am sorry! Please forgive me!“ He said again.

„Why did you never tell me?“ Ben looks at you with a puzzled expression.

„What do you mean?“

„Your fears. You never mentioned that our age difference is such a big deal for you. You could have told me.“ You looked at him. He looked awfull. His eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face.

„I didn't want to bother you with that. You seemed to be okay with it and I didn't want to change it so I kept it to myself.“

„Ben, we are a team. You need to tell me you fears, I want to know them and maybe I can help you. We need to work together if we want our relationship to last.“

But I can understand you now. Well, a bit. I'm sorry I should have told you about Patrick. But believe me he is just a good friend. Nothing more.“

You look Ben deep into his eyes. „I love _you_ and _only you_!“

„I believe you. I hope you can forgive me. I need you. I love you.“

You leaned forward to bring your face to his. You wanted to kiss him so badly but he took the control of the situation by closing the gab between your lips. The kiss was so passionate. You put your arms around his neck and as a response he put his arms around your waist to pull you to him. It felt so good to hold him in your arms again.

 

You spent some time on this little wooden bench. The bench was right infront of a forest and it was placed on a little hill so you could overlook the cornfields. You stayed there till the sun came down.You realized that you told your grandma that you would be right back so Ben and you ran the way towards your house.

 

As you entered the house everybody was sitting at the kitchentable to eat dinner. Your father wanted to asked you where you have been but he saw Benedict right behind you and stayed quiet.

Your father welcomed Benedict. It's always weird because your father can't speak english and Ben can't speak german but your father really like Ben anyway. During Dinner Ben never let go of you. His arm was always around your waist to make sure that you are still next to him.

After Dinner you two went to your balcony with a bottle of wine and some blancets and spent the rest of the evening there.

After two hours or so you both ran our of topic so you just lay there in the arms of each other.

„You know..“ you started after some time.“ my father is taking english courses so he can talk to you... one day.“ You said looking up to him. „He said that you seem very nice and he can't wait to talk to you“

Ben looked down at you and smiled. „I'm really looking forward to talk to him.“ He simply said.

He was flattered by your fathers enthusiasm.

You snuggled yourself into Ben's chest and short after your breath started to even and you have fallen asleep.

 

Ben looked at your sleeping form in his arms and thought: „I finally found 'the one'!“

 

 


End file.
